chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Grey
Seth Liam Grey is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is 24 years old and is a werewolf in the Goldston Wolf Pack. He has imprinted on and is married to Lleucu Grey, and he is the father of Alessia Grey, Harrison Grey and Ethan Grey. His unique ability is Ability Manipulation. Appearance In his human form, Seth is a Native American. He has russet skin, dark hair which is slightly long, and even darker eyes. He is tall (6'7) and powerfully built. He has a gorgeous smile and appears naturally charming and charismatic. In his wolf form, Seth has longish dark brown fur with a hint of red, and a white flash on his head. Personality Seth is kind and friendly, but a little quiet and shy. He can be easily intimidated. He is afraid of Erin's temper. He tends to be protective of others, and is often the backguard in the pack. Home Seth lives with the rest of the pack and with his family, in the Firelock Coven's palace outside Otsu, Japan. The palace is large and beautiful, and has a large amount of grounds which include homes for the Guard, training grounds, gardens, wilderland, forests and streams. The ground floor of the house is dedicated to state affairs, and contains meeting rooms, a crown room and a throne room. From this floor, the underground cells, where prisoners are housed, can be accessed. The coven and pack live in the rest of the house, in the upper 5 floors. This contains essentials like a kitchen, living rooms and bedrooms, in addition to libraries, a gym, a cinema room and a swimming pool. There is an attic which the wolves inhabit, which spans the entire upper floor. The entire home and grounds was created specifically for the pack and coven's use, by Tomas Reddan. Abilities As a werewolf, Seth can transform into a wolf form, and he has enhanced strength, senses, speed, agility and reflexes even as a human, though these are even stronger when he's a wolf. He heals faster than normal people, and he is immortal, frozen in time while still shifting. He can also telepathically communicate with other wolves in his pack. He also has his own unique ability, that of manipulating the abilities of others. He can strengthen abilities and weaken them, and can also strengthen his own ability. After he has done so, he can also completely delete abilities, leaving no trace, and can cause abilities to evolve into a wider ability, when strengthened, e.g. altering Tannith's blood manipulation into blood mimicry. His ability has no visible effect at all, and its use is only known when an ability is found to be altered. Family, Pack & Relationships Seth's birth family have not been introduced in roleplay. However, it is known that he has parents, an older sister and a brother-in-law. He would have lived with this family before moving to Japan to join the Goldston pack. He now has one daughter, Alessia Grey, and 2 sons, Harrison and Ethan. Ethan is married to his imprint Caterina, and they have triplet children: Nickolas, Molly and Loretta. Seth was in the same original pack as Erin. He had been in this pack since he was 14. However, he was always unhappy in it, but hadn't considered leaving was possible until Erin did so. After she left, he deliberated the issue for a while, before leaving to join her. He is now a member of the Goldston wolf pack with Bea, Erin, Harry, Alessia, Harrison, Kasia and Ethan. Seth has imprinted upon Lleucu Firelock. He did so the first time he saw her, playing in the garden in Otsu. As she was a child at the time, the imprint was complex. To him, she is the most important person in the world and her happiness and safety comes before all other things. To her, he was a mixture of a big brother and the best friend and guardian ever. However, as she became a teenager her feelings turned into attraction and his followed. They became a couple when she was roughly 16 years of physical age, and were married recently. History Seth grew up in the same small town as Erin, living next door to her. He first phased when he was 14. He stayed in that pack for 5 years, despite being unhappy there, until he realised that he could possibly break free and join Erin. He did so. As soon as he did, they could sense each other telepathically, and this led him to her and the rest of the pack, in Otsu. Meeting Lleucu there, he immediately imprinted upon her. He faced some opposition over this from Tannith at first, being protective of her younger sister, but she eventually accepted it and has realised it would be a good thing. He also realised his ability in Otsu. He strengthened Lleucu's ability, weakened Avril's by accident then reversed this, and weakened Erin's as it was a vulnerability for her. He fought during the battle against the Malus, and deleted Delphia's ability when he saw her using it to threaten Bea. This was the first time he managed to delete an ability, and was a result of him having strengthened his own ability before the battle. He also advanced Tannith's ability when he saw her fatally injured, and thus enabled her to mimic blood and survive. After Lleucu attempted to end their relationship for fear of how the imprint would affect him if she were ever harmed, Seth fled the country and stayed in wolf form for most of the time, both to ensure her apprarent happiness and in an attempt to evade his own pain. However, when the coven and pack attacked Anna Malus to free Kirk, duty and pack loyalty forced him to return. Lleucu drank from him afterwards, and they realised that evading each other was not possibe, for both their sakes. Bea used her power as Alpha to command Seth to never harm Lleucu, and soon after this they became a couple. Roughly 2 years after this, Lleucu gave birth to their first daughter, Alessia, the pregnancy having been accidentally accelerated using age alteration. He and Lleucu were engaged a few months afterwards, and then got married. After this, they had 2 more children, twin sons. Just over a month afterwards, Seth sensed through the imprint that Lleucu was endangered, but was trapped with her when he attempted to save her. The vampire attacking her tried to use persuasion to force Seth to kill her, but was foiled by Bea's previous Alpha command. Confused by this, he then accidentally undid his earlier orders, releasing Lleucu to overcome him with her telepathy. Strengths & Weaknesses Seth is strongest when the pack and coven are with him, and when he has something to do and knows how to do it. He is athletic and naturally strong, has a lot of common sense and is skilled with his hands. He is friendly and approachable, and instantly trustworthy and likeable. It is hard not to get attached to him. However, he would be weak in situations where he doesn't know how to deal with a problem or danger. He could easily be hurt by threatening or harming Lleucu. He is terrified of Erin's temper. Because he is easily intimidated, he would usually step down. Etymology Seth is a Hebrew name meaning "appointed". His middle name, Liam, is Hebrew also, and means "my people" or "my nation". It can also be short for William and thus mean "will or desire" and "helmet or protection". His surname, Grey, means "pleasant" as well as the colour grey. This could refer to how he has a pleasant and friendly personality. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves